


Tell Me A Lie - Larry

by Escape_Reality



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Breakup, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Famous Harry, Famous Liam, Famous Niall, Famous Zayn, I suck at tagging, Idk this is mainly if you wanna cry tbh, It's all just sad tbh, Leaving, M/M, Non-Famous Louis, One Shot, Sad Ending, Sad Harry, Sad Larry, Sad Louis, Short One Shot, The X Factor Era, This might make you cry so sorry, larry stylinson - Freeform, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escape_Reality/pseuds/Escape_Reality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Harry loves Louis so damn much, </p><p>but Louis' not cut out for the celebrity world. </p><p> </p><p>And they have no choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me A Lie - Larry

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii guys so this is one of my early works so the writing might not be as great, but it progresses and gets better during the end. Just a heads up, this is not a happy fic at all, idk it's just something that might make you cry because everyone wants a good cry once in a while. Oh btw Harry and Louis look like 2012 H&L because thats just how I imagined it, but the fic takes place sort of during/after the X-Factor era. 
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT, BOOKMARK AND KUDOS! <3  
> Tell me how the fic was and let me know if you see any mistakes. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :) ~Cami

Tell Me A Lie - Larry

Louis and Harry were hand in hand, walking towards the private jet parked in the airport. The area was private and secluded from all the other planes, considering the boys were stars rising and they didn’t want to be bombarded by fans and paparazzi. 

Harry was in a good mood today, Louis could tell because he was all smiles as he held Louis' hand, gingerly walking towards the private jet, almost skipping actually. Louis felt extremely guilty already, and Louis could already feel his heart starting to ache about what he was going to have to do. 

Of course Louis didn’t want to do it, never in a million years would he ever want to do this… though that was only if the circumstances were different. Sadly they're not, and no matter how many times Louis tried to convince himself other wise that he didn’t have to do this, the truth is inevitable. In other words, he has to, its both for his good and for Harry's. Even though it may not seem like it. 

It was basically like taking medicine when you’re sick. You don’t like the taste of it, don’t like the smell, don't like the look… you want nothing to do with it. But you know it's the only thing to help you get better and so you take it. 

Once Louis and Harry were stopped in front of the private jet, and everyone started boarding while the security guards made sure everything was in check, Harry stopped abruptly and turned around to face Louis. A wide grin plastered on his face that almost looked like it could split his face in half. 

"I'm so excited Lou, I can't believe I'm actually getting to travel the world… not to mention, as a celebrity! And I have my wonderful boyfriend by me through all of this," Harry paused, just staring into Louis' blue eyes in a dazed manner, as if he was still trying to take in that all of this was reality and not just a dream. "I still cant believe it. It all seems like a dream to me… but its not and I'm just- I'm so happy. And everything's even better knowing you're coming with me." 

He stared at Louis lovingly, his eyes roaming over his lovers face, studying his features before cupping Louis' face and inching his face closer to his own. Louis' breath hitched as the distance between the two of them rapidly decreased, until the two were literally a centimetre away from each other. Harry brushed his lips against Louis' softly, and until this day, of the 2 years Louis and Harry have been together, Louis still felt the sparks he felt when he kissed Harry for the first time. 

Normally Louis would feel a rush of pleasure and love go through him, but this time… it was different. The only thing Louis felt was hurt, nothing but hurt.

"H-Harry… I’m only staying till Australia remember? And then I'm getting off while you go on and tour for months with the boys." Louis reminds him, seeing his expression fall. 

Harry nods his head sadly, as he reaches out to cup Louis' face. His hand softly caressing Louis' skin. He kept his eyes steadied on Louis' cheek, his eyebrows furrowed in thought, before he sighed and moved his hand up to Louis' fringe, pushing it back, letting his fingers card softly through the strands. 

Harry then dropped his hand, meeting Louis' eyes again, "I know… but still, I like to fantasize you coming with me, even though it's only for a little while." He mumbles with a small frown. Louis lets out a sad sigh, his mind turning.

Louis has to say goodbye to Harry because he can no longer be in a relationship with him considering he is now an international pop-star and the both of them don’t want to have to deal with a long distance relationship, not to mention the media and all the fans. Harry wants to at least try, he wants to make the long distance relationship work… but he doesn’t know what exactly he's getting himself into, or what he's up against. He's blinded by the false image of how this whole 'newbie-celebrity' life works. He thinks he'll be a celebrity, get to live out his dream and also have a perfect relationship without any troubles, sadly though, that's not reality. Louis knows better then Harry does, and so with a pain filled heart, Louis had decided it was better to end it. Though of course, Louis didn't want to, he’d never want to do this. He had considered every alternative, but there was no denying the inevitable… it was either leave Harry now, or a really tough and hard relationship that would have ended much worse if the two of them were to continue it while Harry rose to fame. 

Fame was great, it could be enjoyable, thrilling and exhilarating at times. Getting to travel the world, meet other celebrities, going to famous events and venues, get paid for doing what you love, and just flat out living your dream… but it came with a tough price. Especially for when you are in a relationship with someone who isn't in this business. 

There were constant rumours that would have the world buzzing, believing every printed word the tabloids or magazines wrote as everyone watched and judged every step you took.  
The lack of privacy; paparazzi hunting down your every move, management breathing down your backs, and the fans spotting you in every possible area.  
Constantly being in the lime light. Always under the world's scrutiny, having everyone judge you with every breath you take. And getting hate for being you, for doing what you love.  
And last, but certainly not the least, there was the long distance. Not being able to spend much time with each other, having only depending your relationship on Skype video chats, calls, texts, the hope of seeing each other again, and how long you both can last without being with the other before one of you goes insane. Not to mention having the constant reminder that the other is all the way across the world, and that you'd have to wait days, weeks, even months before you could see each other again. Just that alone, can make a sane person go absolutely mad, and the after maths of that is never good. 

Louis and Harry are at the airport, at the bottom of the private jet Harry is about to board. Louis watches as all the other boys smile at them before walking up the stairs and boarding the jet, disappearing inside. The rest of the guard's follow in, but before Paul goes inside he calls for the two lovers. 

"Harry, Lou, come on let's go. Gotta be in Australia by Wednesday." He told the couple, before he too disappeared inside. 

Harry nodded and was about to follow after Paul before Louis let out a 'Harry wait,' and grabbed for his arm, making him spin around again to face the blue eyed lad, giving him a questioning look. 

Louis looks up at his boyfriend - well… soon to be ex boyfriend - nervously, feeling his heart ache with every beat it took as it felt like it was crawling up his throat, threatening to get out. 

"What’s wrong love?" Harry asked kindly, his eyebrows furrowing in worry. 

Louis took in a deep breath, "H-Harry… I-I-" he stopped abruptly, feeling his throat close up, not allowing the words he wanted to pass by his lips. Instead he looked like a goldfish, with his mouth falling open and then closing again as he struggled to get the words out. 

"What is it babe? You know you can tell me anything." Harry pressed on, knowing that his boyfriend were having trouble saying what he wished to. 

Louis just nodded his head, looking down and closing his eyes, taking in a deep breath again. Trying to calm his erratic heart that kept slamming against his rib cage. But when Louis looks up at the curly haired boy again, thinking that he were ready to finally say what he needed to, all that courage vanished into thin air when blue met green.

Louis felt like breaking down, having the wind physically knocked out of him when he looked up into his boyfriend's beautiful green orbs. Seeing all the worry, the fond, the obliviousness, the innocence… and the love swimming in his green eyes, and knowing that it was all for him and no one else. It made Louis feel so guilty and hurt filled that he could physically feel the pain, pushing down on his chest. 

But it needed to be done.

Was the voice that kept whispering in his head, telling Louis to push all emotions aside because this was what needed to be done. This is what's good for him and Harry. 

"H-Harry… I-… I cant keep doing this anymore-" Louis starts off shakily, his throat hurting due to the big lump in it, still, he managed to force the words through it.

Harry looked at him confusedly, "Doing what sweetheart?" 

Louis takes a deep breath, feeling his eyes watering as his bottom lip trembled. "This Harry, us I cant keep going on."

Harry's eyes went wide in panic and shock, his whole demeanour sinking, no longer being all happy and excited as he stuttered, "W-What…?"

"I cant Harry-" Louis looks at him sadly through his glassy eyes, shaking his head.

"Wh-y? What did I do wrong? I'll change it Lou, I'll- I'll make whatever I did wrong, right. I'll apologize, i-if I ever did anything to hurt or- or offend you-"

"You did nothing wrong Harry… nothing is your fault. It's me-" Louis tried to explain, but Harry wouldn’t have it. 

Harry took in a sharp intake of breath, his eyes glazing over with tears, "Please don’t do this Lou, j-just d-don't pull the 'its not you its me' card-"

"But it is me Haz…" Louis told him desperately, his heart hurting with every word that came out of his mouth. Louis gave the curly haired boy a watery smile as he continued, his eyes shining with fond as he spoke, "You are an amazing guy Harry. You're sweet, charming, handsome, smart… you have the cheesiest humour ever but it's cute how you think you're hilarious-" Lou gave a slight laugh, reminiscing all the times Harry had told him his awful knock-knock jokes. "You have the most beautiful smile that makes your eyes crinkle and light up. An adorable laugh where you bark with laughter at first before covering your mouth in shock of your loud volume and then lessening it to a giggle. You care a lot about the people you love, and never let anyone bad mouth them. And chivalry isn't dead when it comes to you because you are the most manner-filled guy I have ever met. Harry you are just simply wonderful, you are everyone's dream guy and… I cant keep you from the world. I cant be that selfish-"

"-But you're not Boo, you're not being selfish in anyway-" 

"-and so I have to let you go Harry… I'm so sorry." A tear fell from Louis' eye as he looks up at Harry, seeing his eyes and expression filled with so much hurt that it broke Louis' heart to see him this way. 

"B-but I can't Louis, I- I can't let you go. It'll break me, it- it'll hurt me too much."

"You'll find someone better Harry, you deserve someone so much better." 

"But I don’t want anyone better Lou, I want you. You are the only one I have eyes for, no one else. Please see that Louis." 

Harry lifts his hand up to cup Louis' face, bringing their faces closer to press their foreheads against each others as he stared deeply into his loves eyes, pleading. 

"I. Only. Want. You." Harry whispers brokenly, begging Louis to understand. 

As much as Louis wants to just give in and not go through with this, he knows he has to. And so Louis shakes his head sadly. Louis brings his hand up to rest over Harry's that was cupping his face, before gently taking it off his cheek and taking a step back. 

Harry closes his eyes in a pained manner, letting out a sob, as if knowing he was going to lose his love and that he wasn’t going to win this. 

"H-Harry I'm sorry... this was meant to happen anyway. I'm not cut out to be dating a popstar, it's not the kind of life I want to be thrown into. And it'll also be such a struggle for the both of us. Please Harry, you have to understand this…" Louis explains to him, throat closing up even more as he continues, "Harry when I let you go today… you will forget me, you won't remember me. You will try your best to forget about me, after this day, I will be nothing but a memory of your past, something that happened…" Louis clarifies as more tears spilled from his eyes. "…And when you leave today, I will be gone. I'm not staying here in the UK anymore, I'm moving some where else; and you will let me. You won't try to find me, and you won't try to contact me, Harry. Okay?" 

Harry shakes his head vigorously, not wanting to believe what Louis was saying and strongly disagreeing to it. 

"No, no. Lou. I cant do this, I cant let you go. I don’t want this. You mean too much to me, you're the only one I want." He pauses to stare deeply into blue eyes, trying to see if any of his words affected Louis enough to reconsider what he was doing. But it was no use, Louis just shakes his head, muttering out a small 'No, Harry'. Harry wont have it though, and so he keeps going. "There's just something about you that draws me to you, and no matter how hard I try, I can't get away or get enough. You're like a drug, my drug. No matter how much I take, every single time always leaves me wanting more than I did the last.  
Maybe it's your beauty that physically takes my breath away every time I see you, maybe it's the twinkle in your eyes whenever you smile or laugh or even look at me, maybe it's your kind heart and how you cant stand knowing you've hurt someone and go out of your way to be kind to every person you greet, maybe it's your personality and the uniqueness to it… or maybe it's the love you have for me, and how every time I'm with you, I can feel that love and see it in your eyes whenever our eyes meet. All of this Lou, everything I’ve just said, those are all the reason's why I love you. Sometimes all these reasons can even be so overwhelming that it leaves me wondering, how on earth I managed to get so lucky to be with someone such as you…" A tear fell from his eye, "And if I let you go… I'll be damned. So please, don’t do this."

Harry dares to take another step forward once again, the space between the two boys having decreased as Harry yet again cups his loves face and pressed their foreheads together, staring at Louis deeply.

All his words sink in, and Louis is left speechless, looking into his green orbs that held so much emotion, Louis is wondering how it's not overwhelming him. Louis almost agrees with him, almost lets his walls break and just stay with Harry because to be honest, he feels - no knows - that he cant be without his Hazza either… but just like earlier, there's that voice in his head telling him other wise, and he just knows that he can't. 

Louis just can't. If Louis doesn’t let him go now, it'll hurt him too much when he sees Harry find someone else. Whether it'd be out of force or want, Louis just knows that it'll happen, and of course it wont be Harry's fault, but it will happen… because he will be a celebrity; exposed to a whole different world. A world full of different hours of the day, different people, different events and a very different environment that will overwhelm him with wonder, curiosity, and the feeling of exploration. 

And so with a heavy heart, Louis shakes his head. Shrugging his shoulders slightly, as if to say 'It's not meant to be'. Harry's hand immediately dropped from where it rested on Louis' cheek, falling limp at his side. The hopeful expression he wore when Louis was analyzing his words fell in an instant, it was then replaced with a look of panic and grief, his breathing going erratic as Harry desperately tried to find the words that would make Louis change his mind…

But there was none to be found, because once Louis' decision is set, it's set. There won't be anything to change Louis' mind.

"I love you, I will always love you. I cant let you go Louis, please." Harry pleads, sounding so heartbroken and so helpless. Louis stares at him for a moment, taking a step back, shaking his head sadly. Harry lets out another sob, looking away for a moment before he buries his face in his hands. Mumbling "I cant, please… I cant lose you." 

Louis approaches Harry, and places his dainty hands over Harry's big ones, gently pulling his hands away from his face and bring his head up to look him in his tear filled eyes. "I'm so sorry Harry. I just cant be selfish, I need to let you go, and please… don’t try and stop me from doing so. Its hard enough as it is…"

Harry's breathing was stuttering, coming out in short puffs as he struggled to breath in air through his sobs, "I-I cant lose y-you… I love yo-"

Louis quickly shakes his head, "Don’t please… don’t tell me you love me. You don’t love me. Please… just tell me you don’t love me and we can go on our way. You wont find for me, you'll move on and so will I. H-Harry p-please…" 

"I-I cant do that, it-it'll be a lie-"

"Then tell me a lie." 

The two lovers are crying heavily now. 

The world seemed to still after Louis spoke his words. Nothing but tear filled eyes staring into each other, as the two actually realize the situation they are in at the moment… and how there was only one outcome of it. The silence was so heavy, almost deafening, none of the lovers wanting to utter a word.

Harry nods his head, finally agreeing. 

Harry cups Louis' face and leans in, kissing him deeply a last time. Louis of course didn’t protest to this, knowing that the both of them could at least use a form of closure, but it was still so sorrowful knowing that this was their last kiss, a silent goodbye; for good. 

None of the two make any effort to turn the kiss into something intimate or lustful. They simply stood as humanly close to each other, with their lips pressed against the others, just having the feel of each other, trying to imprint the feeling of the others lips on their own. Drinking in the unsaid emotions they had for each other, for a final time. 

They both pull away after a long moment.

Harry staring at Louis deeply, "You'll always be in my heart Lou." 

Louis starts shaking his head again, "Tell me a lie Harry." 

Harry nods his head, crying harder. "I will forget about you the minute I board that jet, and when it takes off, you'll be nothing but a memory of my past. I wont try to find you, wont contact you… I will move on…" he chokes on a sob, looking down, before looking back up and meeting his lovers blue eyes. "I don’t love you…" 

The taller looks down again, not being able to keep eye contact any longer as it hurt too much, and wanted nothing more than to break down into sobs. But Louis brings his face back up and stares at him, his blue eyes heavy with tears. "Goodbye Harry." 

Harry chokes on a sob, bringing his hand up to run through Louis' hair one last time, caressing Louis' tan skin softly when he pulled away. "Goodbye Louis." 

Louis lets go of Harry, crossing his arms and vigorously wiping at his tears. Harry stares at his once lover as he does so, wanting to do something but staying his place. "Go," The feathered head boy croaks. "Go, turn around and don’t look back." 

Harry nods his head, looking down in sorrow, as he turns around and slowly walks towards the jet, dragging his feet. 

Louis' eyes flicker to the door of the jet, having seen a figure standing there, or figures; his heart breaking even more when he saw who was stood there. It was the other boys, they were looking down at the them in shock, tear stains running down their cheeks. 

The Doncaster boy meets eyes with the 3 confused and heartbroken boys, he knew that they cared for him deeply and saw him as one of their brothers and best friend to them, it must have been just as hard on them as it was on Harry. Louis did nothing but give a final small wave, forcing a tight smile onto his face. The other boys though don’t react, instead Niall bursts into a fit of sobs, having Liam engulf him into a hug, trying to calm him down along with Zayn. 

Louis felt even guiltier now if that were possible, feeling his heart ache so much he feared it would fall out of his chest. But this was his decision, and he wasn’t going to back out now. 

You know what they say, 'if you love something, set it free. If it comes back to you, then it's yours. If it doesn’t, then it never was.' The only thing that wont come true in the saying though is… they wont come back to Louis because he's, as of now, something of their past. Harry will forget about him eventually, and that's what Louis wants for him. The world deserves Harry and Harry deserves the world, Louis believed he shouldn't be apart of that picture. 

Louis watches as Harry finally climbs up the jet stairs and reaches the other boys, he could faintly hear Liam and Zayn firmly telling Harry to get his baby back, and not let Lou go because they all loved him too much. Niall sobbing out incoherent words, sounding like he's begging Harry to get Louis back as well, but Harry does nothing but shake his head, doing as he was told and not taking a single glance back before disappearing inside... 

The rest of the boys stand there for a minute, Liam and Zayn having a mental conversation with each other through their eyes, as if trying to find a way to make this all right. But Liam finally gives Zayn a defeated look, his expression falling as he too, shook his head. Zayn looked taken a back, mainly because it wasn’t like Liam to give up so easily, he was the problem solver of the group, always stretched his mind to infinite lengths until he found some sort of resolution that would make everyone happy and satisfied. But this time he didn’t, and that was probably because he saw exactly where Louis was coming from. Fame came with lots of sacrifices… and sadly this had to be one of them. 

Zayn finally comes back to his senses, and from here, Louis could see his eyes shine with even more tears then before as he nods his head sadly; understanding. They give the blue eyed boy one last heartbroken glance, as if knowing that he wasn't going to change his mind before giving final waves. Louis has to look down because it hurt so much to watch them tell their goodbyes. But before he knew it, all the boys enter the jet and the doors start closing, until he could no longer see inside. 

Louis watches as the jet starts taking off,

It starts on running on the runway, slowly at first then accelerates speed, and he watches with a sad smile as it takes off and flies away. 

He waves at the jet now soaring in the sky, ready to take the boys to their destination. 

And in that moment, he knew, that he had set them free, that was the last time he'd ever see them. 

He was content, knowing he was doing the right thing, but he was also so heart broken, that it overpowered all the good that was supposed to be in this decision he made.

Because not only did he set them free, but he had just lost Harry as well as the other boys. 

Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a sequel for this fic please comment and if I get enough comments, I'll write a second one :)
> 
> THANKS FOR READING <3
> 
> Please kudos and bookmark if you liked it :*


End file.
